


食色，性也

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	1. Chapter 1

“排骨焖饭？”

边伯贤点点头，“对，那家餐馆唯一好吃的。”

眼前青年明显对他的话感到怀疑，眉尾稍稍挑起。

他抿了抿嘴角，改了口，“唯一能下嘴的。”

青年放下撑着脑袋的手臂，改去垫着下巴，整个人趴在床上，一对细瘦脚踝骨上下交叠，移动间，脚趾碰到边伯贤的脚背，那种并非刻意的撩拨反而害他有些心痒。

青年挑高眉头，开口说话速度很慢，边想边说：“以前念书时候，爸爸总是起很早，先去晨练再去买菜，然后回家叫我和珉哥起床，珉哥一叫就起来，洗漱完去厨房给爸爸帮忙，我不行，不迟到绝不起床那种。”

青年说着，垂了眼帘笑，天生上翘的唇角也因此又翘高了一些。

笑唇。边伯贤回忆朋友们谈论女孩子时提到的说法。

“急急忙忙吃完早餐就带着爸爸做好的午饭赶去学校，珉哥负责骑小摩托，我负责抱好两个人的便当，”青年顿了顿，“还要负责老老实实坐在后面不能捣乱，否则珉哥会把我扔在半路上。”

只认识了短短几个小时，而且这几个小时里有大部分在床上度过，边伯贤没想到这个外表看上去安静的青年原来也很吵闹。他有些诧异，问：“你小时候很调皮？”

“嗯，不像珉哥，小小年纪就很稳重。”青年侧头看他，“没看出来？”

哪里有那个时间去看。边伯贤腹诽。

“爸爸就经常给我们做排骨焖饭，我和珉哥都馋肉，一连吃好几天也不会腻。”

青年换了个姿势，侧躺着，手臂垫着脑袋，两条腿也蜷曲，脚尖便又碰到边伯贤的大腿外侧。他心里更痒了。

“后来妈妈带着阿勋嫁给爸爸，爸爸要一次性准备四份午饭，其中三份给我们三个，另一份妈妈带走。”

青年停下来，伸长手臂拍了拍边伯贤，示意后者把放在床头的水杯递给他。边伯贤拿起水杯先喝了一口才递给青年，对方似乎并不在意，就着他嘴巴沾过的地方喝水。心里的痒意蔓延至指尖和脚尖。

“爸爸偏心，给妈妈做得菜都是功夫菜，给我们兄弟三个就是普通的家常菜，阿勋跟爸爸闹脾气，非要吃功夫菜，爸爸说，要是小测拿了第一就给我们做佛跳墙和东坡鸡。”

“然后你们都考了第一？”边伯贤擅自接过话头。

青年得意的皱了皱鼻子，“那当然，还是超过第二名好多那种，爸爸算是明白了，后来回回用好吃的诱惑我们，我们嘴馋，回回都拿考试成绩换好吃的——你说奇怪不奇怪，别人家小孩儿被零花钱和玩具诱惑，我们兄弟三个却被吃的诱惑。”

“我爸爸要是大厨师我也会这样。”

青年眨巴着猫眼睛，问：“你爸爸给你做什么好吃的？”

边伯贤沉默了，半晌，叹息般说：“我没有爸爸妈妈，只吃过福利院的阿姨做得大锅饭。”

要是别人听了这段往事恐怕会接二连三跟他道歉，可身旁的青年仍旧眨巴眼睛，藏在被子里的手伸来握住他的手，说：“去我家吃饭吧，虽然爸爸现在身体不好不能进厨房，可是妈妈和珉哥的手艺也很好，我让他们给你做排骨焖饭和清蒸东星斑，可好吃了。“

一番话暖了边伯贤的心尖，下意识就要点头答应，随即想起两个人的关系，还是摆摆手拒绝了，“我们才刚认识多久，你不怕我心怀不轨？”

青年不以为然，“财我是有一点点，但珉哥管着，你得先打过珉哥再说。”说到最后还是没绷住，嘴角泛起狡黠的笑意。

“我不劫财，”边伯贤凑过去咬了口青年的耳垂，继而贴着耳畔低语，“我劫色。”

他翻身把人压在底下，一只手从耳垂摸到细瘦腰肢，手指尖打着圈儿撩拨鼠蹊附近，身下人享受他的撩拨，闭上眼，半张着嘴急喘。纸片薄的小腹快速起伏着，边伯贤往下挪了几分，张嘴就咬住凸起的胯骨。青年“唔”了一声，半勃起的阴茎彻底充血，顶端若有似无戳着边伯贤的脸颊。手指便从鼠蹊绕到臀缝间，按了按才开发过一次的后穴，那地方仍然松软，不过按了三两下，入口就张开了一丝缝，泛着诱人的嫣红的缝。

边伯贤再也按捺不住，从刚才就开始积累的痒意害他欲望勃发，一边去亲吻那副天生的笑唇，一边抓来放在床头柜的套子，正要撕开，他却停下了，握住身下人的手跟自己一起撕开包装再一起把那东西套在肉棒上。性意味十足的勾引。生了猫眼睛的青年眼角都泛红，戴套子的动作不自觉就变了味儿，变成尚有些生涩的手活。

边伯贤直起腰居高临下看那人给他撸管，一双眼半眯着，时不时发出舒爽叹息，青年的指尖沾满黏糊糊液体，他看了看，而后放进嘴里含吮，舔着指尖的同时拿上目线去看边伯贤。

猫这种生物一旦发情就会变得又妖又媚，尤其眼前这只漂亮的布偶猫，一双眼睛明明透亮，眼神却是黏稠的勾引，边伯贤胯下二两肉突突直跳，抬手推倒猫咪，拇指尖扒开后穴，接着，肉棒挤开窄缝，一寸寸顶了进去。

“啊……”

身下人的大腿根都在发抖，两条小细腿更是不自觉缠上边伯贤的腰侧，又圆又翘的屁股抬起来迎合他的操干。

这人这样乖巧却没有换来边伯贤的怜爱，倒是惹得他性欲勃发，两手狠狠掐着细瘦腰肢，钝重地往那个湿软穴眼儿里打桩。他无法形容那地方有多妙，只知道内里紧紧吸着自己的东西，像张嘴，给他口交给他深喉，然后用精液喂饱这张嘴巴，浓稠白汁射得小腹鼓起来，他会拍一拍这个人的肚子，下流地笑着，问，吃饱了吗？这人说自己天生嘴馋，那么一定会说还没吃饱。怎么办？又不能立刻就硬起来。于是猫一般的嘴唇主动包裹肉棒，舌头舔干净溢出来的白汁，舔得一滴不剩，这才餍足地笑了笑，跟他说谢谢款待。

边伯贤被脑子里的臆想搞得五迷三道，力气不自觉变重，身下人让他干得说不出完整字词，晶莹透亮的泪珠吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，哭唧唧的，好像被他欺负得有多可怜似的——

不是好像，是“就是”。

穴眼儿红肿外翻，里面的汁水被肉棒捣成白沫，带出来沾在臀尖上，那地方本就被撞得通红，这会儿染了水光，淫乱又放荡。

边伯贤把人翻过去从后面操干穴眼儿，他自己也弯下腰贴着对方后背，一只手伸去前面揉搓快要射精水的阴茎，他手法熟练，三两下就把精水揉出来。

“啊啊——”

身下的猫咪剧烈发抖，后背泛起潮红，穴眼儿更是夹紧肉棒，夹得边伯贤欲仙欲死。啪啪两巴掌扇在肉肉的翘屁股上，不顾猫咪可怜兮兮求他轻些的眼神，发了狠捣弄后穴，来回抽插几十下之后，他抽出肉棒摘了套子把精液全部射在猫咪的腰窝。那地方的皮肉是粉红色，配着浓稠黏腻的白汁，画面比GV里的男优高潮还刺激。

原本打算以聊天作为一夜情的收尾，计划硬是被猫咪不自觉的勾引打乱，边伯贤有点儿无奈，不过，二次收获猫咪高潮时的模样倒也算划得来。

 

转天清早，两人在酒店地下停车场告别。

猫咪坐在新款霸道的主驾位置，手指勾下鼻梁上的墨镜，笑吟吟看边伯贤，“真的不用我送你？”

边伯贤把头盔的挡风镜推上去，摇了摇头说不用，转而半开玩笑问：“还能开车啊？”言下之意，你的屁股都让我操肿了还能坐得住？

猫咪耸了耸肩膀，“可以啊，你又没弄疼我。”

这确实，昨天晚上的耐心和温柔他前所未有。

“你叫什么？”

“昨天不是告诉你了？我叫阿辰。”  
不够，昵称并不能满足他。

“我叫边伯贤。”

猫咪仍然垂着眼帘笑，继而发动车子，赶在车窗玻璃彻底闭合之前，边伯贤听到猫咪轻轻说了三个字：

“金，钟，大。”

大只佬一般的SUV扬长而去，边伯贤咂摸着那三个字咂摸了好久才发动摩托车。

 

晚上跟张艺兴在酒吧碰面，好友的男朋友也要过来，说是还带了一个人。谁？边伯贤问。话音没落头顶灯光就被谁遮住，他抬头看，看见了一双猫眼睛和一副天生的笑唇。

“你好。”

“……你好。”

一夜情对象是好友的男友的哥哥，这一圈绕的，边伯贤自己都有点儿无语。

旁边两人还不知情，一本正经为他们介绍彼此，而事件中心的两个人脸上均挂着耐人寻味的表情，一个忍着笑不知道在盘算什么，另一个手脚无措，一会儿抓抓头发一会儿抓抓脸，边伯贤承认自己是后一种。

漂亮的布偶猫突然开口，看着边伯贤问：“去吃宵夜吗？”

避开好友探寻的眼神，边伯贤悄悄叹气，回答道：“吃什么？”

“排骨焖饭。”

……真是，耳朵尖都被“暗号”惹得发烫。

 

就真的去吃宵夜了，沐浴着好友和好友恋人的惊诧目光，边伯贤跟随金钟大离开酒吧。

布偶猫没开他那辆新款霸道来，擅自坐在边伯贤的摩托车后座，并且伸手跟他要头盔。

不习惯载人，或者说从没载过谁，哪里来的备用头盔。猫咪轻轻噘着嘴，说，那你慢点开，走小路，别让交警看见。

“怎么没开车？”

“听阿勋说要喝酒。”

边伯贤点点头——他发誓，他绝对没有任何遗憾或者其他什么暗示，可猫咪轻佻的反问：“要玩车震啊？”

喉头一哽，边伯贤的无语程度直线上升，却还是不由自主顺着对方的反问想象——那辆极为宽敞的SUV恐怕能提供极大方便，方便他用很多体位操得猫咪不断高潮。

也不知道是不是眼神透露了心中想法，猫咪故意拿爪子重重按摩托车的喇叭，鸣笛声吓得边伯贤一激灵，回过神看见对方似笑非笑的脸，他不仅不害臊，反而想得更多。

金钟大叹了口气，“大佬，我真的饿了，从下午到现在什么都没吃。”

边伯贤终于有了害臊的心思，急忙跨上摩托车，问去哪儿吃饭，坐在后面的人报出一个地址，他发动摩托车，载着猫咪抄小路去那家饭馆。

 

饭馆藏在小巷子的巷尾，金钟大似乎对这地方很熟，熟练地领着边伯贤落座，熟练地跟老板打招呼，然后点了两道热菜一道凉菜以及两份排骨焖饭。

边伯贤打量这家装修平凡的馆子，前厅最多十平米大小，小是小了点儿，但特别干净，杯盘碗筷也不是外面的一次性用品，印着店名logo。吧台将后厨前厅隔开，去往后厨前要掀开枪灰色的布帘，天花板悬着暖黄色灯光的吊灯，每张餐台上面都有一盏，灯光倾泻而下，对面人的五官轮廓被雕刻得深邃。

“你经常来？”

“嗯，”金钟大一边抱着手机发消息，一边回答，“老板是爸爸的好朋友。”

正说着，老板端着托盘走过来，一瓶烫过的女儿红和两个小小的陶瓷杯。老板亲切地同金钟大聊起天，边伯贤有一搭没一搭听着，无非是些家长里短的话题，可言语间透露的气氛好似家人一般，不知怎么，他连这点都羡慕。

“不喝一口吗？”对面人把斟满酒的陶瓷杯推过来，“叔叔自己酿的。”

边伯贤有点儿不好意思，“我不会喝酒……”

猫咪惊讶地挑高眉毛，随即又眯着眼睛笑起来，“喝一小口，尝尝嘛。”

大概是输给了话尾拐来拐去的音调，边伯贤不再拒绝，用三根手指捏着陶瓷杯抿了小小一口。鼻尖刚凑近就闻见花香般的味道，入口醇厚，他咂了咂嘴，还有那么点儿酸甜。

“怎么样？”

“嗯，”边伯贤仰头喝光，“比想象中好。”

猫眼睛几乎弯成两道弧线，金钟大又说：“在古代，女儿红要在女儿刚出生那天酿制，等女儿出嫁，作为嫁妆一并带去夫家，按照过去的嫁人年龄推算，十四到十六年的女儿红最好喝。”

对面人娓娓道来的声线柔软且温暖，真就像他面前的女儿红，令人忍不住喝完一杯再来一杯。

“这坛女儿红是叔叔家的女儿出生那天酿的，只有我家里人来叔叔才舍得烫一小壶。”

边伯贤挑拣着话里的意思，莫名紧张起来，故意用开玩笑的语气说：“那我待遇还不错，不是你家里人都可以尝这壶酒。”

话音落地，换来猫咪意味深长地目光，可是直到菜上齐猫咪都没说话。

边伯贤不得不承认心里有落寞情绪，想再说些什么，却不知说什么好，只得低头吃饭。

除了排骨焖饭还有六只鼎鼎有名的阳澄湖大闸蟹，以及一道清炒芥兰和一道葱拌豆腐。一桌子的家常菜伴一壶精心酿制的女儿红，边伯贤吃着，心头暖意愈加汹涌。

明明晚上也吃了不少，这顿夜宵间隔不到四个小时，他竟不觉得撑，反而吃了个精光，就连那壶酒都有大部分进了他的肚子。打了个饱嗝，咂了咂嘴，他红着脸跟金钟大道谢。对方摆了摆手，让他别客气，又问，是不是比你经常点的那家外卖强多了。他还在琢磨自己怎么就得到品尝这壶女儿红的待遇，答非所问，绕着圈子说，就凭这壶酒我都可以把那家店拉进黑名单。

金钟大似乎知道他究竟想表达什么，学他绕圈子的方式，说：“你别冲动，以后来不了这儿你不还是要去吃那家的外卖。”

“那我求你，求你带我来。”

“我凭什么答应你啊。”

是啊，凭什么呢？一夜情的对象，理应天亮之后各自安好。

突地，金钟大勾了勾手指，边伯贤凑过去，对方压低声音说：“跟我谈恋爱我就答应你。”

这世上竟有这样主动的猫咪？不都说猫科动物向来高冷不近人吗？

直球害边伯贤有点儿恍惚，迟迟回答不上来。金钟大倒也不着急，擅自改了话题说喝了酒要叫车回家。

“回哪儿？”他这时候倒是反应很快。

猫眼睛眨了眨，“回家啊。”

“我送你。”

“喝酒不开车。”

“我住在这附近。”

闻言，猫眼睛便又露出那种意味深长，“我说回我家，我家离这儿很远。”

边伯贤抿了会儿嘴角，好像下定决心一般，说道：“既然很远不如先回我家。”

话说到这个份上傻子都明白话里的意味，金钟大自然更加明白，甚至冷了脸，没好气地说：“你又不跟我谈恋爱我为什么要回你家。”

昨天也没跟我谈恋爱不还是跟我去酒店过夜——不对，猫咪的抱怨哪里是这层意思，猫咪在说，我都带你来喝珍贵的女儿红你却不愿意跟我谈恋爱，不知好歹。

这不知好歹的小子琢磨明白后露出害羞又紧张的表情，细细嗫嚅道：“我们才认识一天……”

他发誓，他说这话只想表达他们刚认识就谈恋爱会否太仓促，可金钟大似乎误解他的意思，眼角眉梢都是不悦，抓起桌上的空碗递到他嘴边，“吐出来。”

“啊？”

“女儿红，吐出来！”

……简直无理取闹。

“我要是不吐呢？”

“快吐出来！”猫咪炸毛了。

边伯贤见好不收，轻飘飘说：“酒已经喝进肚子哪有再吐出来的道理。”

“谁管你那么多！”

“我不吐，”他说着，凑近猫咪，“而且我以后还要来，你带我来，吃排骨焖饭，喝女儿红。”

猫咪又不生气了，眼角填了委屈情绪，像被欺负过头，委屈又怨恨。

边伯贤左右看看，趁老板没注意他们两个，一边去握金钟大的手，一边轻轻吻了吻对方的笑唇，“我跟你谈恋爱，你带我来喝酒，好吗？”

明明是沾不得酒精的体质，却对一壶女儿红欲罢不能——哪里是对酒，是对这只猫啊，仅仅一天一夜的时间，他对这只漂亮的布偶猫欲罢不能。

 

好。

猫咪在他身下舒展四肢，又因为快感而细细发抖，咬着他的地方紧致且潮湿，他发了狠，非要把那地方操得松垮，操得只能容纳下他那根东西，只能吐出他射进去的白汁。

“阿辰……”他把猫咪抱起来搂在怀里，一双手按着对方胯骨，有节奏的耸动下体。

相连的下体发出咕啾咕啾水声，粗硬耻毛蹭红了软嫩的臀肉，猫咪挂在他肩上，脑袋枕着他肩膀，天生的笑唇若有似无贴在他耳畔，阵阵呻吟灌进耳朵，害胯下二两肉又大了一圈。

“太、太大了……”

猫咪叽叽咕咕跟他撒娇，他“得了便宜还要卖乖”，说：“大一点儿才爽啊……”说着，又重重地往穴眼儿里顶弄。

肉刷子般的冠状沟擦过内里每一寸软肉，再撑开，紧窄后穴变成不合适的肉套子，一边夹着粗大器官一边往更深处吸。不带套的感觉确实很好，边伯贤长长叹息，他来回变换角度用硬胀顶端戳弄深处的凸起，怀里猫咪被他惹得不住呻吟，十指扣在肩胛骨，那地方刺疼，怕是已经让指甲抓破。然而越疼欲望越勃发，边伯贤向后躺倒，用骑乘体位操干他可爱又漂亮的男朋友。

“唔……好深……顶到了……”布偶猫一般漂亮的男朋友在他身上起伏，咬着下唇，眼角都通红。

边伯贤的眼神都暗下去，钝重地向上顶胯，哑着嗓子问：“顶到哪儿了？”

金钟大哭唧唧回答：“不、不知道……”

“这儿吗？”

“不是……”

“是这儿？”

“也不是……”

“都不是，那阿辰跟我说清楚啊。”

猫咪埋怨地瞪了他一眼，有些害羞地挪动屁股，待找到那地方，猫咪尖叫出声，身子都软了，脱力似的趴在边伯贤身上。

小腹表面一阵发热，边伯贤低头看，身上的猫咪先一步高潮射精，他把精液涂抹开，又抹在对方胸口，艳粉色的乳尖染了白汁，他看得心痒，把人推倒，掐紧了胯骨大开大合操干后穴。

昨晚就知道金钟大的骨头有多软，却在今天才发现这人竟可以承受身体几乎对折的体位，一对膝盖堪堪压在肩膀，屁股抬得很高，被操干蹂躏的部位一览无余。边伯贤死死盯着那个吞吃肉棒的地方，眼睛都发红，下半身疯了般进出抽插。

猫咪在他身下喵呜喵呜叫，生理性眼泪从眼角滑下去，他凑上前舔干净猫咪的眼泪，一遍又一遍耳语，“阿辰……你放松些……夹得我好疼……”

高潮后不仅没迎来不应期，反而被按着大开大合的干屁股，谁能放松下来啊。猫咪委屈极了，哭哭啼啼说：“你、你别再进去了……”

他故意答：“可是我还没射……”顿了顿又说，“我得射到阿辰的屁股里，阿辰那么馋，要喂饱才行。”

说罢，不给对方反驳的机会，抽出整个粗大器官再狠狠顶进去，龟头直直撞在深处凸起，金钟大睁圆了眼睛，浑身剧烈发抖，倏地，他疯了一般要推开边伯贤，语无伦次求他出去。

出去？都这种时候了出不去了。边伯贤让这个紧致穴眼儿夹得快疯掉，按着猫咪要推开他的双手，又快又狠地干了几十下，鼠蹊一松，精液全射在猫咪的屁股里。

好半天气才喘匀，模模糊糊看见金钟大小腹上泛着水光，出了这么多汗吗？这样想着，他揩了一把举起来看——哪里是汗，猫咪让他干得失禁了。

心里有了这种念头手上便不受控制，捏起对方软踏踏的阴茎甩了甩，没尿干净的淡黄液体被甩出来，溅在床单上，抬眼再去看猫咪，早已害羞的全身发红，胳膊捂着眼睛怎都不愿看他一眼，更有细细的抽泣声飞进耳朵。

边伯贤心虚，低三下四哄，“好啦，是我不对，别哭了……”

金钟大拿开胳膊，红着眼睛瞪他，“都、都说了别进去了……”

“嗯，下不为例。”

显然，过于敷衍的口气并没有得到对方的信任，猫咪翻了个白眼推开他，软着手脚坐起来穿衣服。

“你去哪儿？”

“……回家。”

“已经很晚了，”边伯贤拉住金钟大的手，“明天再回。”

瘦弱身形有不可查觉的僵硬，金钟大轻轻拨开那只手，“昨天就没有回家，今天再不回妈妈会发现的。”

他怎么把这个忘了。倒也是，一个人过习惯了便忘了还有家规这一说。

把人送到楼下，边伯贤不嫌烦地叮嘱对方到家记得给他发消息，金钟大也耐心地一次次点头说好。临上车前，顶着司机怪异的眼神——真他妈讨厌这种眼神——他又吻了吻猫咪的唇角，猫咪有些惊讶，也发现了司机讨人厌的态度，像是故意气人，吧唧一口，特响亮的亲他。

“明天见。”

“明天我出差，回来见。”

“嗯，回来见。”

 

回去后打开手机才发现有好几条未读短信和几个未接电话，是不认识的号码。

——你把我哥带哪儿去了？

——回消息！

——敢欺负我哥就揍你。

啊呀，是好友的小男朋友。边伯贤想了想，回道，我就是欺负你哥了，还把他欺负哭了，在~床~上~

回完就关了手机，侧头看着凌乱不堪的床单，鼻翼轻轻抽动，还能闻见空气中残留的猫咪发情时的味道。

好甜，比那壶女儿红还惹人醉。

 

金钟大跨进家门前对着手机整理衣服和表情，再三确认扣好扣子盖住吻痕才拧动门锁，可是屁股里还有那个人射进去的东西，黏糊糊，不太好受，着急回家便没想着清理干净，连带走路姿势都别扭，幸好妈妈去医院陪爸爸，他蹑手蹑脚回二楼的卧室，刚关上门脱了衣服门就被敲响。

“阿辰？才回来？”是妈妈。

心头一跳，他支支吾吾答：“嗯……跟……跟朋友喝酒去了……您没去医院？”

“我也刚回来，你早点休息，珉珉说你们明天还要出差。”

“知道了，妈妈，您也早点休息。”他恭恭敬敬答了句。

直到走廊尽头的卧室门落锁，金钟大终于松了口气，仰面躺倒在床上，他摸着嘴唇，半晌，轻笑出声。

好甜的一壶女儿红。

 


	2. Chapter 2

关于性向这回事，金钟大一开始就很坦诚的接受了。

念书时候只知道念书或者疯玩，对情爱并不感冒，后来工作了才有些开窍，交往过一位女性，虽然以分手作为结局，但过程还算是甜蜜，这之后有一段的感情空白期，是偶然间跟朋友们去酒吧聚会被陌生男性搭讪，那种怪异却微妙的心动持续好几天都没有散干净，于是，他去了这座城市的同性恋酒吧，一个人去，并未精心打扮，倒是接连被两三个人搭讪，挑选一番，和其中一个长相对胃口的去了酒店过夜。对方很温柔，算是留下了一段美好回忆，除此之外，便是愈加清楚的有关性向的自我反省，在经历为数不多的几次一夜情后，反省的结果是自己的确是弯的，那时候，金钟大只是挑了挑眉毛就接受了这个结果。比起那些刻意挣扎或者故意伪装的人，他十分坦诚——大概是拜天性所赐吧，直白又大胆，他从小就是这样。再后来，这份直白大胆用在了边伯贤身上，所以才能在一夜情后的第二天向对方提出交往的要求，以女儿红作“威胁”。

为什么偏偏是边伯贤呢？一个身份地位家庭背景完全不同的人——要知道，这个圈子虽然被大多数人“诟病”，但实际上圈子里不少人有头有脸，包括曾追求过他的一些人，可他谁都不要，偏偏要边伯贤。是因为对方称得上优秀的床上技术吗？唔……的确有这一点的原因，不过要是往细的想，恐怕还是因为那个呲着虎牙的笑容，幼犬一般，实在让他无法不动心。还在盘算后续要如何发展，没想到那个人竟然是弟弟的男朋友的好友，这一圈绕的，被冠上“缘分”的头衔真不算什么玄学。

“金钟大。”哥哥敲了敲桌子，“我刚才说到哪儿了？”

他慌忙回过神，却支支吾吾答不上来，旁边一众下属眼观鼻鼻观心，决定假装自己不在现场。

“呃……嗯……那个……哥你说——”

“嗯？”

“理事长，”金钟大立刻改口，在家可以随便跟哥哥撒娇，但是工作时候必须分清上下级关系，这是爸爸定下的规矩，“理事长您说下个月的婚宴安排内容。”

哥哥那双跟他像极的猫眼睛盯着他盯了好一会儿，盯得他后背都冒冷汗，好半晌，才让下属报告餐饮部下个月的计划。

散会后，金珉锡吩咐秘书把弟弟叫去办公室，后者甫一踏进门就迎来他劈头盖脸一句“你脖子那儿怎么回事”。弟弟哼唧半天，顾左右而言他，巴掌大的小脸更是以肉眼可见的速度泛红。心中猜想被证实，金珉锡叹口气，问，谁？

“什么谁啊……”

“脖子。”

“脖子？我脖子好着呢啊——”

“金钟大。”

弟弟抿了抿嘴角，坦白从宽，嘟哝道：“就那么回事呗……”

金珉锡额角突突直跳，“我问你谁留的！”

谁留的，除了边伯贤还能有谁这般明目张胆。

近来工作忙碌，金钟大时常跟着哥哥去外地出差，虽然想不通自己一个HR去参加那些交流会有什么意义，可是哥哥一句“自家的生意你不顾谁顾”就把他打回原形，再不情愿也只能跟着去，这便造成和边伯贤聚少离多，每次回来都是小别胜新婚，不在床上黏糊一整晚不罢休那种。

昨天出差回来，先回家报道，紧接就去了边伯贤的公寓，刚跨进门就被对方按在墙上吻，他也好想他，便顺着这人放肆，玄关做了一回，洗澡的时候又做了，头发都没干就去床上做，两个人的体液弄脏床单，搞得二半夜去洗床单，也是头一遭。他软着手脚缩在边伯贤怀里，恋人就抱着他缩在沙发上，叽叽咕咕聊天，一边说话一边接吻。恐怕就是那时候留下的吻痕。

他哥知道他的性取向，却不知道他现在已经有了固定交往的对象，既然如此，不如顺水推舟出柜。

“男朋友留的。”金钟大平静地回答。

金珉锡听了快火冒三丈，却硬是忍下来，试图用平稳的语气劝说弟弟——虽然现代社会足够开放，但踏进那个圈子的是他的亲弟弟，阿勋已经撞了南墙也不回头了，现在又来了一个，妈妈那边是其次，阿辰将来怎么办？被人欺负、被人用异样的眼神看待怎么办？都是麻烦，都是他看了就会心碎的场景。

“阿辰。”

弟弟抬起眼，委屈又无辜的样子，金珉锡顿时被这种眼神打击到心软，捡了捡措辞，正要开口劝说却被对方打断。

“哥，我喜欢他，我就是想和他在一起。”

金珉锡喉头一哽，心中一阵烦闷。一个两个都是这种态度，倒把他放在“恶人”的位置了。

“你想和他在一起？你有没有想过怎么跟妈妈说？嗯？有没有想过别人怎么看待你、以后的日子怎么——”

“我不怕那些，”弟弟挺直脊背，平静地望着他，“别人不能替我过日子，他们爱怎么说怎么说，我不在乎。”

这可不是什么打肿脸充胖子的行为——弟弟从小就是这样，按照自己的想法活，喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢就是不喜欢，固守着这点儿坚持活到现在，可是、可是——

“哥，我知道你想说什么。”金钟大软了眉眼，似乎回忆起什么美好的事，“我跟他确实认识时间不长，但是……哥你知道命中注定吗？我觉得，我好像遇见我的命中注定了。”  
一番话怎么听怎么肉麻，太浪漫主义了，一点儿不考虑现实情况。金珉锡闭了闭眼，还想问弟弟有没有考虑过最重要的那个问题——比如说妈妈那关怎么过，可不知为何，望着弟弟一双透露坚定情绪的眼睛，问题便怎都说不出口。就这样想起阿勋曾跟他说得一句“我愿意死在太阳底下”。

真是，一个两个都是撞了南墙不回头的脾性。

 

一天繁忙工作结束之后，最幸福的时刻大概就是下班有人接、回家有饭吃。

金钟大认为自己此刻就处于这份幸福中。熟悉的摩托车和熟悉的背影跃入眼帘，他呼出一口长长的气，换上轻松愉悦的表情跟那人打招呼。

边伯贤抬起头，一如既往呲着虎牙笑，然后接住扑向怀里的布偶猫，不顾周围路人的异样眼神，吻了吻猫咪的嘴角。

“我买了菜，回家吃饭吧。”

猫咪高兴地眼睛都眯起来，欢呼着跨上摩托车再戴好专属他的头盔，而后等边伯贤来发动摩托车载他回去。

华灯初上，摩托车淹没在晚高峰的车辆中，前面堵得结结实实，后面猫咪饿得哼哼唧唧，哼唧着跟边伯贤撒娇，说肚子好饿说我们抄小路回去，边伯贤无奈地叹口气，指着前后左右包围他们的汽车，说，除非我们现在长出翅膀才能调头抄小路。猫咪不高兴了，皱了皱鼻子开始抱怨讨人厌的上级。

“你上司不就是你哥。”

“……珉哥那个工作狂，都说了快饿死了还不放我走。”猫咪把挡风镜推上去，一样一样搬出哥哥的“罪行”，“也不知道珉哥怎么想的，我就是个HR，非让我跟他一起和下属商议餐饮部下季度的工作计划，本来可以早早就走。”

边伯贤想了想，说，“或许你哥哥有意把你调离HR的岗位，毕竟那是你家的酒店。”

猫咪轻轻噘着嘴思忖半晌，末了，烦躁地摆了摆手，“不想了不想了，越想越头疼，”又转了语气，轻快地问道：“晚上吃什么啊？”

“我就会那几样，还能吃什么。”

闻言，金钟大哀嚎一声，“能不能换个花样，我已经吃够西红柿炒鸡蛋了。”

可他就会西红柿炒鸡蛋啊……

“边伯贤！”猫咪突然拿爪子拍他后背，“我们去喝酒吧！去喝叔叔酿的女儿红！”

“我们昨天才去过，”边伯贤一字一句道，“而且，你最近肠胃不好，不能多喝酒。”

这话不假，最近天气转凉，恋人肠胃炎的老毛病又犯了。

猫咪更不高兴，抱怨哥哥的枪口转到边伯贤脑袋上，开始撒娇耍赖，说什么要不是你厨艺太烂我用得着去叔叔那儿吃饭吗，又强词夺理，说喝酒伤肝不伤胃。边伯贤是又好气又好笑，气馋猫的强盗逻辑，笑馋猫真真儿是只馋猫，肚子里养着酒虫和饭虫的那种馋猫。思及此，他故意反问，“还说我，你呢？你最近不是在练习厨艺，结果如何？”

金钟大顿时心虚，实在不好意思回答边伯贤自己确实没那个天分，仅仅一道排骨蛋饺汤都能让他暴躁。

交往以来，两个人都有心为彼此苦练厨艺，边伯贤没有做大厨的爸爸，厨艺再怎么练也是糊锅的水准，但金钟大不一样，家里守着远近闻名的酒店，妈妈和大哥的手艺也不可小觑，更何况，还有一个更厉害的爸爸，可不知为什么，厨艺这回事好像跟他无缘，怎么学都学不好。边伯贤笑他，他就搬出基因遗传的理论，说爸爸的厨艺基因都遗传给珉哥，自己只遗传了馋嘴这部分。于是，两个人只好一边嘲笑彼此烂透的天分，一边打电话叫外卖。

但总是这样也不是办法，既然当初决定要靠厨艺笼络馋猫的胃，自是应该为此苦练。边伯贤婉拒朋友们邀他比赛的请求，特地请张艺兴吃了顿大餐，拐弯抹角请对方教他做菜。好友总是不在线的反射弧这时候倒及时上线，嘿嘿坏笑着，揶揄他也有今天。为爱洗手作羹汤的一天。

这话说得……太实诚。

从前一个人凑活过，吃饭纯粹为了填饱肚子，只要不难吃，其余并不强求，如今认识一只馋猫，还特别喜欢馋猫吃到好吃的便露出幸福表情的模样，怎么想怎么觉得应该为了那个表情去学习做菜。

认了好友的揶揄，边伯贤诚恳说道：“教教我吧，张大厨。”

“想学什么？”

学什么？从最简单的学起吧。

于是学会了一道西红柿炒鸡蛋，而后再无进步，学什么都是以失败收场。好友没脾气了，拍拍边伯贤肩膀，语重心长道：“想吃什么来酒店，我给你打员工折。”

真就不能再进步半点吗？猫咪已经不想吃西红柿炒鸡蛋了。

“那有什么办法，你怎么都学不会西红柿炒鸡蛋以外的菜。”好友不留情吐槽他。

边伯贤愁得直叹气。

“哎，我听阿勋说阿辰最近也在学做菜，他没跟你说吗？”

猫咪说过这事，不仅说，还强行抱怨了一波，抱怨内容如下：边伯贤要不是你厨艺太烂我哪里用得着学做菜，边伯贤你想想办法，看有没有治嘴馋的办法，边伯贤我觉得我们要控制饮食否则会三高。叽叽咕咕说了一通，尽是些耍小孩子脾气的抱怨。他假装生气，说，我看就是你爸把你惯坏了，嘴巴养得这样叼。猫咪不以为然，摇头晃脑反驳，这不叫嘴刁，这叫有口福。口福？边伯贤眯了眯眼睛，想辙把猫咪骗取床上，干得猫咪哭唧唧向他求饶，最后，一边享受猫咪给他口交，一边故意问，这算不算口福？猫咪委屈地乜他一眼，作势要穿衣服回家。虽然知道这是对方的欲擒故纵，但他还是中计了，拉住猫咪，笑嘻嘻地讨好，好好，我不说了，你别回去，留我这儿过夜。

仔细想想，与其说中计，不如说他贪恋金钟大给他的温暖，自小孤零零长大，如今总算有谁掏心掏肺对他，当然是不肯放走的。

 

穿过这截最堵的路，边伯贤在十字路口调了头，抄小路回去他那间小公寓。

交往已经好几个月了，金钟大对这地方很是熟悉，甚至专门买了一套生活用品放在边伯贤的公寓，还有一些用惯的东西，打着更新换代的名义偷偷给它们搬家。他不像阿勋，在外面有自己的工作，他在家里的酒店上班，在哥哥眼皮底下，搬出本家和恋人同居这事儿想都别想，只能一次次找借口在外留宿。但是次数多了难免引起妈妈的怀疑，怎么办？没有好办法的，除非跟妈妈坦诚布公。可是妈妈都不同意阿勋的事，又怎么可能同意他的事呢？算了算了，船到桥头自然直，什么时候发现什么时候再说吧。

比起金钟大，边伯贤自由多了，白天在4S店上班，晚上去比赛，那种非法的地下赛车，收入倒是不菲，但总要提心吊胆，生怕警察搞突然袭击查抄非法赛车。不过现在跟猫咪谈恋爱了，他已经很少去比赛，并且准备拿积蓄开一家小小的车行，也算给他们的将来一份保证。

回到眼前，金钟大甫一进门先换了居家服，而后钻进厨房看看今晚吃什么，果然，又是西红柿炒鸡蛋，正哀嚎着，一袋子肉末和一块老豆腐跳进视野，他回头问边伯贤，这是打算做烧豆腐吗？恋人不好意思地抓了抓脸，回道，前几天跟艺兴学来的，想今天试试。

猫咪微微睁圆眼睛，轻飘飘撂下一句“那我就等着了”便去了客厅，一边看电视一边吃水果，一边等边伯贤那道烧豆腐。

边伯贤站在厨房，看一眼客厅的猫咪，再看一眼食材，如临大敌般挽起袖子准备晚饭。

烧豆腐。以盐卤点过的老豆腐为最优先选择，老豆腐口感韧，比起嫩豆腐更适合“烧”的做法。老豆腐切块，猪里脊绞成肉末用料酒、生抽和姜末腌制入味，然后下锅煸炒，肉末外表变色后放入老豆腐，稍微炒两下，再放生抽和少许老抽炖煮，如果有高汤就用高汤，没有便退而求其次，加水一同炖煮。十余分钟后即可出锅——

脑子里记得清清楚楚，连同好友叮嘱tips时的语气都没忘，可边伯贤还是发愁，他加了太多水，汤汁怎都收不稠，一锅烧豆腐硬是做成了豆腐汤，又害怕味道淡了，一连加进去两三勺盐，加上先前放过两次的生抽，这道烧豆腐——哦不，豆腐汤咸的仿佛打死卖盐的。

金钟大尝了一口，想吐出来，抬眼就看见恋人巴巴瞅着自己，便不忍心打击对方自尊心，生生咽了下去。

“怎么样？”边伯贤问。

“不怎么样。”金钟大如实作答。

恋人一头栽倒在餐桌上，脑袋埋进臂弯，好半天都不说话。

还是自己太诚实打击对方的自尊心了吧？金钟大抿了抿嘴角，用尽量轻松的口吻鼓励恋人：“失败是成功之母，再接再厉。”

边伯贤猛地起身，端起烧豆腐就要倒进垃圾桶，金钟大眼疾手快拦住他，“别别别，先别倒。”

这么难吃的东西不倒还留着过年？

“爸爸说了，浪费要遭天谴。”猫咪转了转眼珠子，说：“既然已经是豆腐汤，今天就吃汤拌饭吧。”说罢，先去厨房焯了一碟上海青，而后将烧豆腐汤倒进盛满米饭的碗内，夹一筷子青菜，拌了拌便开动。

其实，味道就那样，对他这只嘴已经养刁的猫咪来说只有填饱肚子的作用，可他还是一口一口吃下去，不为别的，就因为这道菜是恋人为他洗手作羹汤，美食的确难得，但洗手作羹汤比美食难得千万倍。

见猫咪吃了个干净，边伯贤也不好再矫情，捏着勺子慢慢吃起来。饭是吃完了，沮丧情绪却散不去，以至对猫咪主动的亲热都提不起心劲儿，他恹恹地，心不在焉和猫咪接吻。

“好啦，不就是一道菜，难吃就难吃，我也吃完了啊。”猫咪捧着他的脸，笑眯眯安慰他。

边伯贤没绷住，脑袋埋进金钟大的肩窝，幼犬一般哼唧着撒娇，“明明说过要让你吃好吃的，可我……”

猫咪软乎乎的肉垫一下一下顺着他后脑勺的发丝，语气温柔说道：“伯贤肯这样做我就很满足了。”

他抬起眼，望见一双散发柔软神情的眸子。

“我吃过太多好吃的，可是很少能吃到一顿铆足心劲儿做得饭。”金钟大顿了顿，刻意强调道，“为我。”

“阿辰的家人——”  
“家里人是家里人，伯贤是伯贤，家里人肯诚心给我做饭是因为我和他们有亲情这层关系，伯贤和我没有亲情，却仍然愿意为我这么做，这就很难得了。”

他们只有爱情这种最容易被摧毁的关系纽带，可他还是一次又一次为他洗手作羹汤，人生苦短，世间能有一个人为自己这样做，不珍惜便是暴殄天物。

边伯贤望着金钟大，心头一阵发热，回想着对方刚才提到的亲情二字，眼眶也都发热。

“你知道，我从小没有爸爸妈妈，福利院的阿姨做得大锅饭只能填饱肚子，我……我从来不知道饭可以好吃到什么地步，直到——”

直到他带他去喝女儿红。一碗排骨焖饭，六只阳澄湖大闸蟹，一碟清炒芥兰和一碟葱拌豆腐，以及一壶烫过的女儿红，这些实现了他一直以来有关“家”的幻想。

一个家不就是三餐组成的吗？一日一日在三餐中度过，一年一年被其中的情爱包围。

边伯贤深吸口气又缓缓吐出，忍着鼻腔和眼眶里不断翻涌的酸胀，说道：“我、我是想跟阿辰组成一个家，所以我才去学做菜，我觉得能围在餐桌边过日子是件很幸福的事情，人人都说家的味道，但我不知道家应该是什么味道，反正我是不想再一个人吃饭了，那太——”

想说那样太孤独、饭都不是饭了是填饱肚子的东西而已，然而不等他说完，猫咪便扑进他怀里，闭着眼跟他接吻。

猫咪的嘴唇又薄又软，口腔里残留苹果的味道，以及零星的烧豆腐汤味道，边伯贤却甘之如饴，手臂紧紧搂着对方后腰，加重亲吻力度。两人跌跌撞撞去了客厅，他仰面躺倒在沙发上，金钟大半趴在他身上，一双猫眼似的眸子被情欲遮盖，泛着水汽，柔软无辜地望着他。边伯贤看得胯下发紧，直起身一边亲吻猫咪一边脱去两人的衣物。他又趴下，撑着胳膊半趴在猫咪身上，瘦瘦小小的布偶猫在他身下敞开四肢，全身皮肉泛了红，无声诉说体内发烫的情欲。

这只布偶猫未免太漂亮了，漂亮的都不真实，他能拥有这样漂亮的一只猫真的不是做梦吗？

身下的猫咪伸展手臂勾住边伯贤的后颈，说道：“伯贤想跟我组成一个家，那明天要和我去喝女儿红才行。”

别说女儿红了，让他这个喝不了酒的人灌下一斤烧刀子他都愿意。

“只可以喝一小口。”

“好好，听你的。”

说罢，两个人再次陷入热吻，激烈的、满是情欲的吻让触碰变得滚烫，仅仅用指尖划过肌肤都会生出薄汗，金钟大微微阖着眼呻吟，享受恋人唇舌带来的快感，他贪恋至极的热度从脖颈滑下，滑落至胸口、至小腹，一直到腿根内侧，又软又烫的舌头舔舐那地方，打着圈舔舐，害他脚趾都蜷缩，身体内部某处阵阵发痒，他哑着嗓子求恋人别再玩这些没用的。想要，现在就想要。

恋人直起腰，居高临下看他，硬胀粗大的器官在眼前微微跳动，他舔了舔嘴唇，张开腿露出股间正在一张一合的缝隙，那地方刚经历扩张，几滴润滑剂挂在外面，因为收缩的动作被吃进去又流出来，像极饿坏的嘴。

“阿辰又饿了吗？”边伯贤扯起嘴角笑，手上色情的撸动性器官，故意沐浴着猫咪饥渴的眼神揉搓那根东西。

金钟大早已被情欲摧毁理智，主动掰开屁股，再抬起，好让对方能看清他到底有多“饿”。

“要我喂饱你吗？”

要的，请你，好好招待我。

情欲愈加浓烈，两具年轻美好的肉体抱成一团，纷纷甘愿做情欲的花下鬼。

蓦地，手机铃声不合时宜的响起，是自己的手机在捣乱，金钟大不想理会，任由手机翻天覆地的响。边伯贤看了一眼，悄悄叹口气，从猫咪体内抽出来，拿过手机递给对方，“是阿勋打来的。”

阿勋？阿勋知道他和边伯贤的事，这种时候不会打电话来，除非——

“喂？怎么了？”

“哥……”弟弟的哭腔在电话那头响起，“哥……爸爸、爸爸没了……”

啪嗒，眼泪和窗外落叶一同坠落。

 


End file.
